The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for identifying a wire-pull test location on a wire of a microelectronic package.
Wire-pull is a long established technique for testing the integrity of wire-bond interconnects within microelectronic packages. The principle behind basic wire-bond testing is positioning of a hook underneath the wire and pulling in a Z-axis either until the bond breaks (destructive testing) or a predefined force is reached (non-destructive testing). Wire bond testing is covered by the external standard MIL-STD-883 (Methods 2011.7 for destructive testing and 2023.5 for non-destructive).